


Lifelong Love

by aryasnark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adoptive sibling incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Robb grew up as brothers from the day Ned Stark brought home the adoptive child, but as the years went by, they started noticing things about each other that they knew they shouldn't notice, up until the moment when they could no longer be ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age 5

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from my first fanfic, and very much inspired by all the wonderful modern Jon/Robb fanfics I've read.  
> I'll go by years in these chapters. In chapter 1 Jon/Robb are 5, in the chapter 2 they're probably 7, and so on. I hope you like it.

Robb was five years old when, that one, stormy night, he felt his father nudge him awake, shaking his small body gently.  
"Robb, wake up", he whispered softly, and Robb did, turning around in his small bed to stare up at his father.  
"What is it, daddy?"  
"I want you to meet someone", Ned stood up from the bed, walking towards the doorway, slowly letting someone in. Robb couldn't see clearly, for it was dark for all but the light coming from the hallway.  
Robb blinked a few times to adjust to the dark, and when he did, he saw him. A little boy, about his age, with brown eyes and mess of curls on his head. Much like Robb's, thouch the other boy's seemed a little less kept and a lot darker.  
"Who are you?" Robb blurted out.  
"Jon", the boy seemed shy. He merely stood there, watching Robb, the boy who he'd been told a lot about already. All he could think about was that he was really pretty.  
"Jon is going to be staying with us from now on, Robb", Ned said gently. "Is it okay that he sleeps in the top bunk?" Robb had a bunk bed, so it was really no trouble.  
"It's okay, yes", Robb nodded. "I'm Robb." He directed his words at the boy.  
"I know", was all Jon said before he moved over to the ladders that led to the top bunk, taking his time in climbing them, as if unable to believe this was actually happening.  
"I will explain everything in the morning", Ned promised, planting a kiss on Robb's forehead before walking over to the door. "Good night, lads."  
"Good night."

"He can't stay here!" Robb woke up to the sound of his mother shouting at the top of her lungs. Why was she being so loud? She was going to wake the two year old Sansa at this rate.  
"Cat", Ned tried to shush his wife. They were downstairs, in the kitchen, and he truly prayed that the boys would not have to hear this conversation. "He has no place to go."  
"There are things called foster homes, Ned", Catelyn snapped. "Just because your sister is an incapable drunk, that doesn't mean that we need to take the result of her one night stand with a married man in."  
Ned's mouth fell open in disbelief. "My sister-"  
"You know I'm right!" Catelyn sighed. "Why can't.. why can't Benjen take him? Or Brandon? I can even talk to Lysa-"  
"Benjen would never have time to take care of children, Brandon is reckless and Lysa, well, I don't trust her. Jon stays here."  
"Are you going to just raise him, then, as one of your children?"  
"He knows he isn't my child, but I intend to treat him like one", Ned answered.  
Catelyn glared at him. "Well, I won't. I'll let him stay here if that's what you want, but he is not one of my children. I didn't ask for him. You sneaked him in our house in the middle of the night and forced Robb to give up his room!"  
"They are sharing the room! And Robb didn't seem to mind!" Ned snapped.  
"Robb is five years old", Catelyn said coldly, but then she heard Sansa crying. "Great, we woke up Sansa", and then she was gone.

Robb heard quiet sounds from above him, and he realized that Jon was awake. That he'd heard... He quickly made his way up the steps to the bunk bed and found Jon sitting on the bed, his eyes red, tears running down his cheeks.  
"It's okay", Robb said as he crawled closer. "It's alright, mom didn't mean what she said."  
"She did!" Jon cried out. "She hates me. I'm only here because my mother doesn't love me."  
Robb wrapped his arms around Jon, hugging him tight. "We will love you. I promise."  
"Really?" Jon asked a bit in disbelief, but hugged Robb back anyway.  
"Really. You're my brother now", Robb said, and at that moment, he truly meant it.


	2. Age 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. I hope you guys like it!

It took a while for Catelyn to get used to Jon. It was for several reasons, really. She didn't appreciate the way Ned had acted in bringing him in, not even asking for her permission, making her seem like the villain when she'd tried to refuse. She had never liked Lyanna Stark, and the fact that she now lived under the same roof as her offspring did not please Catelyn. And because of Ned's job, Catelyn was mainly the one taking care of Jon, like she did of the rest of her children. And she could see how dependent Robb was becoming towards the boy, and that troubled Catelyn.  
But she knew that the boy was there to stay, and allowed herself to forget all the side factors that had made her dislike the boy in the first place. That morning after Jon's first apperance in the Stark house, she'd even come over to his and Robb's room and apologized to the boy for shouting. After all, he was only five years old.  
Jon could always sense, however, that Catelyn, no matter how much she tried, did not treat him the same way as she did the rest of the children. But Robb said it was natural, said he'd heard somewhere that mothers only act a certain way with their biological children. But then he'd rushed to add that of course she loved Jon, too.   
And maybe she did. Maybe she didn't. Jon, most of the time, couldn't tell, and eventually stopped guessing. He knew Ned loved him and treated him like a trueborn son. Sansa, on the other hand, was a bit different. She had been told, a few days after her fourth birthday, that Jon was adopted, and not really understanding how to deal with such a thing, Sansa started treating Jon a bit differently. But there was Robb. Robb, who had taken him in the second he met him, hugged him comforted him, made Jon feel like a part of the Stark family. And from that moment on they'd been best friends.  
When Jon and Robb turned 7, Catelyn went into labor, and soon enough another Stark was born. She was a loud one, crying every night, making it impossible for anyone to get any sleep. One night, when Jon had been the first one to wake up to her screams, he'd walked over to the little baby's nursery and the baby, Arya, had grabbed Jon's finger in her tiny fist, and Jon knew that she would be his sister.  
"I don't want to go to school", Robb announced. For a seven year old boy, he was rather good at manipulating people, most of all their father. He sat on his bed, his arms clutched around his belly. "I have a tummy ache."  
It was one of the few days when Catelyn wasn't home, and Ned had a day off. He stared at his boy in confusion. Ned was a great father, but he wasn't particularly good at spotting the liars, not even in a 7-year old boy. "Alright, well..."  
"He isn't sick", Jon said as he walked back into the room. He'd been in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. "He just doesn't want to go to school because they bully him."  
Ned turned to look at Robb in shock. "Is that true? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"They don't bully me, there's just this... this... boy that keeps following me around", Robb said. "It's really annoying, and when I tried to shove him away yesterday, he shoved me back."  
"And then I pulled on his hair", Jon said, not wanting to leave his brother in the crossfire alone.  
"And why wasn't I made aware of this?" Ned asked.  
"The teacher called mom", Jon said. It had taken the boy about a year to start calling Ned father, and even longer to start calling Catelyn mother, and even longer so for the woman to get used to being called one by him. "I guess she didn't tell you."  
Ned sighed, burying his head in his hands. "I have been pretty occupied lately. I'm sorry, lads, it's just that the company has a lot of rivarly right now, and I...", he then smiled, realizing who he was talking to. "What do you care? You're seven."  
"We turn eight next year", Robb said bitterly.  
"Who is this boy that keeps following you around?"  
"Theon Greyjoy", Jon answered. "He's a dick."  
Ned stared at Jon. "Where did you hear that word?"  
"I heard some of the older students use it."  
"Well, don't... repeat it. Especially not in front of your mother. And Robb, I'll have a word with your teacher, and we'll sort-"  
"No!" Robb shouted. "I'm not a coward! I don't want him to know I told on him."  
"Telling the truth does not make you a coward", Ned said gently.  
"It does so, Joffrey Baratheon always claims that his parents are the best liars in the world", Jon said. "He's a dick, too."  
"Jon!" Ned shouted. "I... alright, well, you know, I... Robb", he touched his son's cheek softly. "We'll go to school and I'll sort this out, alright? I promise, no one will call you a coward."

And no one did. Mostly because no one else heard about it. The teacher had a talk with Theon's father, who, then, apparently had a talk with his son, and afterwards Theon no longer bothered Robb. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding him altogether.  
"Do you see that girl?" Jon nudged at Robb's elbow, pointing to the other end of the parking lot. It was the end of the school day, and they were waiting for Catelyn to come and pick them up.  
Robb turned his gaze to where Jon was pointing, and saw a young girl with flaming, red hair. She seemed to be arguing with someone.  
"Who is that?"  
"It's Ygritte. She's only a year older than me", Jon said. "Do you think she's pretty?"  
Robb groaned. "I don't know. I don't care about those sort of things."  
Jon turned to look at Robb in confusion. "I thought we're supposed to care about those sort of things."  
"I know, I just don't", Robb shrugged. "She has the same kind of hair as Sansa."  
"Yes", Jon made a face. "Alright, she isn't that pretty anymore."  
Robb laughed at this. "Come on, Sansa isn't that bad!"   
"No, no, she isn't, but sometimes I feel like she thinks I'm that bad."  
"No one thinks you're bad!" Robb protested, grabbing Jon's hand in his. "Stop talking like that, Jon. Besides, it was me Sansa was mad at yesterday, not you."  
"Well, you deserved it", Jon suppressed a smile. "You did spill soda on her dress."  
"Her dress should have been nowhere near my soda", Robb said in a matter-of-fact tone, but before Jon could protest, Catelyn arrived in the family car.  
"How was your day?" Catelyn asked after the boys crawled in the back seat. Sansa was in the front seat.  
"Fine. Where's Arya?" Jon asked.  
"Lysa came by, she said she'd watch her while I pick you guys up", Catelyn said in a tense voice. Lysa Tully had, over time, become a bit... strange, and Catelyn was not at all sure about leaving her alone with her children.  
But as they got home, everything seemed to be in place. Lysa had even baked cookies.  
"I have a big announcement to make", Catelyn's sister said a moment later, giving each of the children a cookie. "I'm pregnant!"  
"Lysa, that's great!" Catelyn smiled, moving to hug her sister. Lysa had married Jon Arryn, a man at least thrice her age. Catelyn had never questioned this, out loud, anyway, but Ned had always had his own thoughts about the reasons behind the marriage.  
"Wait, are we going to have another sibling?" Sansa asked.  
"No, but you're going to have a cousin", Lysa smiled.  
"Oh. That's not as fun", Sansa got back to eating her cookie.  
Robb turned to look at Jon, who was sitting next to him. He'd already finished his cookie. "Aunt Lysa, can I have another cookie?"  
"I'm sorry, Robb, I didn't make more."  
"Oh", Robb nodded, but then he felt a nudge on his shoulder, and as he turned around, Jon offered his half-eaten cookie to Robb.  
"No, Jon, it's yours-"  
"I want you to have it", Jon said, and he meant it. Robb, rather reluctantly, took the cookie with a smile on his face.  
"Thank you."   
And the smile that Robb gave him made Jon feel something that he couldn't even begin to explain.


	3. Age 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to post chapter 4 soon.

Not long after this event, Bran was born. He was a lot more quiet than Arya, but in looks he, like her, resembled more their father than mother.  
Lysa had lost her baby, and that had made the woman fall into a rather deep depression that no one really knew how to get her out of.  
On Jon's 9th birthday, which was a few weeks after Robb's, he realized that he didn't exactly know who to invite. Up until now the two boys had had a joined party, but this year Jon had been sick with the fever that day, so now he was getting a party of his own. It'd been Robb's suggestion.  
Jon stared down at his invite list. "I have no friends", he announced. He and Robb were the only ones home. Ned was at work, Catelyn was at the store with babies Bran and Arya, and Sansa was in daycare.   
"You do", Robb insisted. "Invite Sam. The boy who borrowed you that english book the other day in school."  
"Won't it be weird? He barely knows me."  
"He's in our class", Robb explained patiently. "And besides, I, uh, forgot to invite him to my party. I practically invited the whole class, so please."  
"Alright, alright", Jon muttered, writing down 'Sam'. So far he had only Loras and Margaery, the siblings who were both friends with the boys, and now Sam.  
"What about Ygritte? I know you think she's cute", Robb said.   
"She's a bit scary", Jon blushed a little. "She shouts a lot."  
"So does Arya, but she isn't scary, is she?"  
"Well, no..", Jon, very reluctantly, wrote down the name. "Anyone else, then?"  
"Uhm...", Robb thought for a moment. "Theon?" A few weeks after the incident with Robb and Theon, the boy had come and apologized to Robb, saying he had only wanted to be friends and hadn't known how to approach him. Robb had forgiven him, but Jon never had.   
"I don't like Theon."  
Robb groaned. "Jon-"  
"I just won't have the party, it's fine. I don't need one."  
"No-"  
"Robb, I don't want a stupid party no one is going to come to anyway", Jon snapped. "Just let it go."  
Robb stared at Jon for a moment. The boys had never properly had a fight before, and Robb was utterly insulted that Jon felt like he had the right to shout at him when all he had been doing was to try and help. He marched out of the room and up the stairs. Jon sighed, grabbing his unfinished invite list, ripping it up and throwing it in the trash.

"Did you and Robb have a fight?" Catelyn asked as she was making food that night. Jon was still at the table, trying to watch cartoons on the TV screen in the room, but he kept on getting distracted.  
"I told him I didn't want a party and he got mad", Jon sighed. "Maybe I did shout at him. I should apologize."  
He couldn't understand what could possibly make Catelyn smiled, but she gestured at the doorway, and as Jon turned around, Robb was standing there. He had two backpacks with him and a bright smile on his face.  
"What's going on?" Jon asked in confusion.  
"You don't want a party? Fair enough", Robb said, handing one of the bags to Jon. "We'll have it with just the two of us."  
Jon stared at Robb in disbelief. "You'd do this?"  
"Yes, of course", Robb smiled. "Mom, we'll be back before dark."  
"Don't run in the streets", Catelyn said, watching as the two boys walked off. 

They found themselves in a nearby park. Robb opened his backpacks, taking out a blanket which he then placed on the grass. "Sit."  
Jon obliged, still looking at Robb. "Didn't you have football practice tonight?"  
"It's not important", Robb said. "Open your bag." Whilst Jon did as told, Robb took out two sandwiches, two bottles of soda and two cupcakes out of his own bag.  
"Robb.."  
Jon had found a gift wrapped in his bag. It was heavy, most likely a book, judging by the shape.  
Robb smiled. "I know everyone already gave you presents, but it took me a while to make it. Sorry about the stain in the second page, Arya came in, and she'd been painting with finger colors..."  
Jon opened the wrappers carefully, revealing a scrapbook. On the cover it said "To my favorite brother", and it had a picture of Robb and Jon eating ice cream at about age 6 on the cover. He carefully opened the first page, and started seeing all sorts of pictures, pictures of when they had been in this very same park swinging, a picture of their first day at school, the day Arya was born, their 7th birthday, everything. It was all there, and Robb had made comments here and there. But over half of the book was empty.  
"I figured you could continue it for me. Add your own memories. I just...", Robb sighed. He was just a 9 year old boy with so many emotions, and he had no idea how to express them. "I want you to know that you belong. With me. You're my brother."  
Jon closed the book carefully and placed it on the blanket. "Thank you", then he leaned forwards and hugged his brother tightly. "Thank you, Robb."  
"You're welcome", Robb smiled, hugging him back.

About 6 months later, there was a huge storm. It was the middle of the night and the boys couldn't even begin to think of sleeping with all the thunder and lightings, and the wind and the pouring rain.  
"I hate storms", Robb announced. They were both in the top bunk, sitting across from each other, cross-legged.   
"Are you afraid?" Jon asked. It wasn't like Robb to be afraid of anything.  
"I'm not afraid, I just don't like the noise", Robb said quickly. "That's all."  
"Yeah", Jon pretended that he believed him. "The storm can't touch us."  
"I know that."  
"Robb?"   
"What?" Robb turned to look at his brother, and he could barely see his face in the dark, except when the lightning struck.  
"I'm a bit afraid", it wasn't true. Jon knew that the storm couldn't do much anything to them, unless it got a lot worse. But he didn't want Robb to feel like a coward.  
"Really?" Robb asked in hesitation.  
"Yes."  
Robb smirked. "Liar", he smacked Jon on the head, managing to his his forehead in the process.  
"Ow!" Jon gasped. It hadn't really hurt, but it's just what you say when someone hits you.  
"Sorry", without thinking Robb leaned forwards, pressing his lips against Jon's forehead. He withdrew after a few seconds, and he could have sworn he saw his half-brother blush, even in the dark.  
"It's okay", he managed to say after a moment of silence. "Do you want to try to sleep?"  
"Yes", Robb said, heading for the ladders when Jon added: "With me?"  
Robb turned back to look at his brother. "In the same bed?"  
"It's not like it's wrong or anything. Brothers share beds all the time", Jon shrugged. He didn't know why he would even think it'd be wrong.  
"Yes, sure...", Robb crawled back over to Jon, and soon enough they were both under the covers.  
"Good night, Jon", Robb said, trying to avoid the odd tingle he felt every time Jon's body brush against his.  
"Good night, Robb", Jon stayed awake for a while, watching as his brother's breathing got more even, until he knew his brother was asleep, safe from the fear.


	4. Age 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very long, I know, but something important does happen in it, so bare with me ;P Soon enough I'm not gonna be skipping ages anymore, I'm just gonna go with age 13 in the 5th chapter, age 14 in the next and so on.  
> And the kiss scene was taken from a one-shot fanfic I posted on tumblr. I could have rewritten it, but it was already like I wanted, so I figured to reuse it.

It was a Christmas party at the Starks. Ned had decided to invite his whole work over to the large house, and somehow he'd also gotten around to inviting people that none of the Starks liked. For one, the Lannisters.  
Joffrey, who was Sansa's age, was a real pain in the ass, for an 8-year old boy. He was always picking fights at school, but unfortunately, Sansa was convinced that he was really prince Charming.  
"Look at him", Sansa was whispering to her best friend, Jeyne Poole, whose father worked for Ned. "Isn't he cute?"  
"You make me want to throw up", Arya, the fierce 5-year old announced as she walked past them.  
"Shut up, horseface!"Sansa snapped, earning her a shocked glare from their mother.  
Ned was trying to get out of an annoying conversation with Jaime Lannister, the son of Tywin Lannister, who ran a rivalry company. Gladly he found an excuse for this when he saw Jon and Robb running up and down the main staircase, making some of the guests shoot curious glances at the boys.  
"Jon, Robb", he groaned when he walked over to the boys. "No running in the stairs."  
"Mom said we have to try to play with stupid Joffrey", Robb snapped. "He's a dick."  
Ned sighed. "No using that word. I've said it, haven't I?"  
"What word?" Catelyn asked as she walked over to them.  
"Uuuh.... poop?" Jon offered.  
"Yes, you're right, that is not an appropriate word to use right now", Catelyn nodded before walking off.  
Ned turned to look at the boys again. "Try to behave", with that he walked off.  
Before the boys could resume their running, a girl appeared in front of them. She was pretty with her brown curls and sweet smile. She looked about their age.  
"Hi", she said, sounding shy.  
"Hi", Robb was the one to speak. He gave her a smile that made Jon dislike the girl instantly. And he didn't even know why. "I'm Robb."  
"I'm Jeyne."  
"Sansa's friend's name is Jeyne", Jon muttered.  
"Oh, that's Jeyne Poole, I'm Jeyne Westerling", Jeyne said. "My parents are here and they told me to come and see you."  
"Do you want us to show you around?" Robb asked. Jon knew he was only being friendly, but something made him think that Robb had absolutely no right to completely abandon Jon and turn his attention to this stranger.  
"Yes!" Jeyne smiled.  
"Jon", Robb turned to look at Jon as he didn't follow them. "Aren't you coming?"  
"You go. I'm gonna go find Arya", he watched as Robb, reluctantly, walked off with Jeyne. That was one of the first times Jon and Robb ever did anything without the other, and neither of them liked it one bit.  
Later that night Jon asked Robb if he liked Jeyne, and Robb had turned to look at Jon with an adorable blush rising on his cheeks. "I... a little."  
"I thought you said you weren't interested in those sorts of things", Jon tried not to sound accusing.  
"That was years ago, Jon", Robb said before muttering something about going to sleep.

One warm, summer day, almost six months later, the boys had been killing time by lying on the sunny backyard of the Stark residence. Robb had had his eyes closed, and Jon had stared down at him, wondering how his brother could just lie there on the grass without a care in the world. And then he'd asked it.  
"Robb?"  
"Uh-huh?" Robb hadn't even opened his eyes.  
"I have to ask you for a favor", Jon's breath had almost caught in his throat as he'd tried to get the words out. He'd say no, of course he would. But Jon had been thinking about asking this for a while, and if he didn't ask now, he knew he never would.  
At this Robb opened his eyes and looked up at his brother with a smile on his face. Even as an 11 year old boy, he was handsome with his curly, brown hair and endearing blue eyes. When did he get so handsome? "Spill it, Jon."  
"You know how I sort of.. have a crush on.. Ygritte", Jon was lying. He had no interest towards the intimidating 12 year old girl. She had even punched him once or twice. She was merely his excuse. "And I.. I want to kiss her, but.. I don't know how." He didn't know why he was feeling this way or what it meant, but when he thought about his first kiss, he didn't want it to be with anyone but Robb.  
Robb slowly sat up on the ground, his hands pulling the grass without even noticing. "And.. you..?" They both knew what he was asking.  
"Couldyoukissme?" Jon asked it so quickly that Robb barely heard it, but it didn't matter since he knew it already.  
"Are you sure?" Robb asked.  
"Yeah, friends do it all the time. It doesn't mean anything. I'm sure Sansa practices with Jeyne Poole, too."  
Robb blinked. "Now that image is going to be in my head forever. Thanks, Jon."  
Jon blushed at this. "It's ok, you don't want to do it-"  
"Oh, shut up", with that Robb placed his hand at the back of Jon's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. It was slow and awkward at first. Neither of them knew what to do. It was Robb's first kiss as well. But then Jon slowly placed his hand on Robb's free one, and their fingers entwined together. Somehow that small gesture of affection was too much for Robb. He pulled away quickly, blushing furiously.  
Jon took his hand back from Robb's and avoided looking at him. "Uh, yes, thanks.."  
"I hope she likes it. Ygritte", with that Robb stumbled up from the ground and quickly ran back into the house.

Things were awkward between the two for weeks. And neither of them really understood why. It had just been for practicing, it hadn't meant anything. Right?  
"Sam?" Jon was in the same park that he and Robb had visited so many times before, sitting in the swings next to his friend, Samwell Tarly, who was eating an ice cream.  
"Yes?"  
"Have you ever had a crush on anyone?" Jon asked in hesitation.  
"Yes", Sam admitted. "But I don't think anyone's ever had a crush on me. Why?"  
"I think I like this one... person. But I'm not sure. And it's weird. It's wrong."  
"Who is it?" Sam asked in curiosity.  
Jon liked his friend, but he knew he could not trust him with this secret, so he said: "Ygritte." Using her as an excuse again.  
"What happened?"  
"I kissed her, and she kissed me, and... I felt something. It felt funny. In a good way. Like I'd want to do it again."  
Sam smiled. "You have a total crush on her. You like Ygritte. Brilliant", his smile soon faded, however. "She is scary, though. You should be scared."  
Jon thought of Robb, and let out a breath. "Yes, well, Sam, I am scared."


	5. Age 13

When the boys had turned 13, they both started noticing things about each other that they'd never even considered before. Jon loved the way Robb would smile every time he'd lock eyes with his adoptive brother, and he loved his dark curls and the way he ran his hand through them when he was frustrated. He loved what a great brother Robb was, and how he had such a clear sense of who he was.  
What Robb loved about Jon was how he always kept to himself, never asked for attention, for anything, really. He was just who he was and Robb loved him for it. He also loved how Jon always wanted to do the right thing, and how he felt guilty when he, for example, ate the last cookie from the cookie jar. And he also loved how Jon was completely oblivious of the effect he had on people, Robb, most of all.  
One day at dinner Sansa had made the mistake of asking the boys if they liked anyone, for she'd heard that most boys on their class were already "dating". As much as you could date while being 13.  
And before either of them had anything to say to this, Catelyn butted in: "Oh, yes, Jon, I talked to Ygritte's mother the other day on the phone, and she told me she talks about you often."  
Jon blushed deeply. "Really?"  
"Yes."  
At this Robb grunted, placing his fork and knife on his half-finished plate and announced: "I'm not hungry anymore", before walking out.  
Jon watched as his brother walked off. He had no idea what could have upset Robb so badly. He didn't like Ygritte, did he?  
Jon had actually told Ygritte about the kiss between him and Robb. Because what Catelyn, or anyone, didn't know that Jon and Ygritte had become quite good friends in the past few years. But only friends. Neither of them was interested in anything else. And what Ygritte had done when she'd heard about the kiss was laugh, and say that guys usually didn't practice that like girls did. Or, at least she hadn't heard of such a thing.  
"Did you really ask Robb to kiss you because of me?" she'd asked.  
"Why else?" Jon had asked back.  
"Because you like him."  
Jon has blushed even deeper that time. "No, I don't, he's my brother."  
"Adoptive brother", Ygritte shrugged. "Do you want to tell him?"  
"No!"   
"Then maybe it'll go away in time", after that Ygritte had gotten back to talking about how her friend Tormund was a complete idiot, and the subject had been forgotten.

After the event at dinner Robb started to spend more time with Theon and his friends, leaving Jon with Sam and Ygritte, for most part. Jon did not like this change in Robb's behavior, but he was too scared to ask him about it. There actually was a week when the boys only saw each other at dinner and when they came to sleep in their shared bedroom. Until one night Jon woke up to find Robb sitting at the edge of Jon's bed (they'd given up the bunk bed).  
"Robb", he said, still half asleep. Maybe he was asleep.  
"I miss you", Robb said quietly. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you lately."  
Jon took a breath before asking the question he'd been too afraid to ask. "Why have you been avoiding me?"  
"Because you like Ygritte, and I... I don't like it. I don't like her", Robb said, refusing to look Jon in the eye.  
"Theon likes you", Jon said. "I've seen the way he looks at you."  
"Don't be stupid, Theon's not gay", Robb said angrily.  
"And I'm not into Ygritte!" Jon snapped, sitting up on the bed. "And I haven't done anything with her. As a matter of fact, the only person I've ever kissed is...", the word got caught in his throat. You. Only you.  
Robb turned back to look at his brother before asking: "Why did you ask me to kiss you if you didn't even need the practice?"  
"Because I wanted to."  
Robb got up from the bed at the speed of light, walking over to his side of the room. "You should go back to sleep, Jon, I'm sorry I woke up."  
"Robb-"  
"Good night, Jon."

"Are you and Jon fighting?" Sansa asked. She and Robb were sitting on the couch, watching TV. It was about a month after the event in their bedroom, and Robb's move to avoid Jon at all costs continued.  
"No", Robb snapped. "Why would you think that?"  
"Because you two aren't hanging out anymore", Sansa said it like it was obvious. Maybe it was. "What happened?"  
"Nothing happened. We just grew apart, I guess", that wasn't true at all. Not a moment went by when Robb didn't long to be with Jon, but how could he? After what Jon said?  
"Well, he's better than Theon if you ask me", Sansa said quietly. "I heard his father is a drunk."  
Robb nodded. "Not all families have it as good as we do, Sansa."  
"Yeah, but Theon isn't a nice guy, either."  
"I know."  
"Why do you hang out with him?" Sansa demanded.  
Robb turned to look at his sister. "Who else do I have anymore?"


	6. Age 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's short, but I think you guys will like the next one :P

It had been a year, and things between Jon and Robb still hadn't been repaired. On their fourteenth birthdays, unlike all the previous years, Robb didn't take Jon to the park, just the two of them. He didn't even get him an individual gift, only giving their father some money when he bought his.  
This could be because, even though Jon had made Robb a gift, he'd never had the courage to actually give it to him. Until one day.  
Robb came home from football practice to find Jon in their room, crawled on his bed, his back turned to the door.  
"Jon?" Robb could see that something was wrong. "Jon?" he walked over to his brother and saw that he'd obviously been crying. And to his horror he saw bruises all over Jon's face and hands. "Who did this to you?" Robb exclaimed in shock, moving over to sit next to Jon on the bed, forcing him to look at Robb. "Answer me."  
"Just some guys on our class, the ones who... who always pick on me."  
"For being better than them at everything!" Robb snapped. "Who was it? Rast? Who else?"  
"Robb, stop it", Jon said in a tired voice, pulling away from Robb's grip. "You've hated me for a year now, don't pretend you care."  
Robb stared at him in shock. "I could never hate you."  
"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Jon snapped. "No, actually, don't answer. I don't care. Just leave me alone."  
"NO!" Robb said, forcing Jon to turn back and look at him. "Jon..", he hushed Jon as his brother fought back tears of pain when Robb touched his wounds. He leaned forwards, pressing his lips to each and every one of the bruises. The one on his cheek, the one on his chin, forehead, eye, his other cheek. And when he reached the cut on Jon's lip, he surprised them both by leaning forwards and catching Jon's mouth in a kiss. It was soft and quick, and he pulled away before either of them had time to react. "Do you feel better?"  
Jon smiled a little. "Yes", he pressed his forehead against Robb's. "Yes. Brother, I missed you."   
"I missed you, too", Robb got up from the bed, and Jon thought he was going to leave, but he merely helped Jon lie on his back before tugging him in under the covers. "I'm going to go find something cold for you to press on the wounds. Wait here."  
As Jon waited, he moved over to grab his present from the drawer by his bed. Robb got back into the room with a cold rag and an ice bag as well as a plate of cookies and a soda.  
"I thought you'd be hungry", he placed the plate on the bed between them. "What's that?" he asked as he pressed the ice bag to Jon's eyes, smiling apologetically as the other hissed in pain.  
"It's my birthday present for you. I'm sorry I didn't give it before, I just... I don't know", he shrugged, handing over the wrapped present.  
Robb opened it carefully with a soft smile on his face. Inside was the same sort of scrap book Robb had made Jon all those years ago. Robb raised his eyes from the book and smirked. "You bastard."  
"Do you not like it?" Robb swore Jon looked like a hurt puppy whilst saying those words.  
"I love it", Robb said. "You didn't have to go through such trouble when I was being a jerk to you."  
"Does that mean you won't be one anymore?" Jon asked hopefully.  
"Never again. You're my best friend", Robb said. "Not Theon, not anyone else. You. And what you said about kissing me..."  
"I don't want to talk about that. Please", Jon rushed to say. "I want us to be friends again. Brothers."  
"We never stopped being brothers", Robb promised. "But yes, we can be friends again."

It should not have surprised Jon when Robb started dating Jeyne. She'd had a crush on him ever since he saw Robb at that Christmas party. Jon kept telling himself that there was no need to be worried, Robb was too young to be serious about her, about anyone, but it still somehow wounded him. Why, though? It wasn't like Robb belonged to Jon. But why did Jon feel like he belonged to Robb?  
"Have you kissed her yet?" Jon asked. He and Robb were walking home from school.  
Robb turned to look at his brother in surprise. "Jeyne?"  
"Well, have you got some other girlfriend I don't know about?"  
Robb blushed at this. "Yes, I've kissed her. But she's so shy, she barely talks when we see each other, I hardly know anything about her."  
"Then why are you with her?" Jon asked, perhaps a bit too sharply.  
Because if I'm not with her, I'd be free to be with you, Robb thought to himself, but didn't say that. Instead he said: "I like her."  
Jon scoffed. "I think she's too... she's not good enough for you."  
"Then who is?" Robb asked. To this Jon said nothing. So Robb continued: "I think I'm gonna go hang out with Theon today."  
"Be my guest", Jon said roughly.   
And this went on for a while.


	7. Age 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys <3  
> I'm thinking I'll make the chapters up until they're about 25, so there are about 10 more to go. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Robb was not listening to him. Not that Jon could blame him. He wasn't talking about anything interesting; he was just trying to fill the silence between the boys that seemed to have become a regular companion whenever the two were alone.  
"I...uh... never mind", Jon muttered, turning back to his math homework. They were sitting by the kitchen table, and the 9-year old Arya was trying to cook something on the stove, probably burning it.  
"Hmm?" Robb finally looked up to meet his brother's gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jon, I was just... thinking about stuff. What is it?"  
"I just wanted to ask you how you're doing with your homework", Jon said, but as he noticed, Robb hadn't even touched his assignment. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't want to talk about it here", Robb said, signaling towards the little Arya, who wasn't paying any attention to them.  
Jon nodded, turning back to his book.  
"I'll tell you later, though."  
This made Jon smile.

Robb was true to his promise, this one, at least. Later that night as they were going to bed, Robb sat on his, sighing. "I was at Theon's yesterday and he... he offered me something."  
Jon stared at Robb in suspicion. "Like what?"  
"Like... coke. As in drugs", Robb said. "He said his brother had had some sort of stash before he died in that drunk driving accident a few years ago. And now Theon's thinking about selling."  
"He's like...our age", Jon said in confusion.  
"He's older. But, Jon, don't tell mom and dad, okay?"  
"Did you take any?"  
"Don't you trust me?" Robb asked sharply.  
"Did. You. Take. Any?" Jon repeated, more slowly this time to make Robb get the message.  
"No!" Robb replied. "I'm not an idiot, course I didn't. Who do you think I am?"  
"I don't know who you are anymore", Jon said in a tired voice. "You promise me, years ago, that this.. avoiding me would stop, but it hasn't, has it? What is your problem with me?"  
"I don't have a problem with you", Robb said in a tired voice. "Isn't it obvious?"  
Jon stared at Robb for a moment, and found his heart beating a lot faster than he'd hope.  
"What?"  
"I broke up with Jeyne last week", Robb said in a hushed voice, battling the constant battle of whether he should do this or not.  
Jon's breath got caught in his throat. "Wha...what? Why?"  
Robb stared at Jon for a long time before standing up from his bed. "Don't do anything."  
"What?"  
"Just...", Robb groaned, walking over to Jon and kissing him, this time really kissing him. It wasn't about Ygritte, it wasn't about Jeyne or Theon or their family or anyone else. It was just about Jon and Robb, and the uncontrollably deep emotions they felt towards each other.  
Jon found himself kissing Robb back, even though all his instincts told him to pull away. But in truth he'd wanted this for years. And he knew he would continue to want it from now on, even if Robb would now pull back and never touch him again.  
But he didn't. Robb deepened the kiss, burying his hands in Jon's messy curls, until they, unfortunately, got caught, thanks to the watch on Robb's wrist.  
"I think I'm stuck", Robb said, a bit breathlessly, as they pulled away.  
Jon smiled at this, and after a moment of struggling he was free. "Robb, I... what does this mean?"  
"You're a fool, Jon", Robb chuckled slightly. "I didn't kiss you because I'm bored."  
"Yes, I know", Jon blushed. "But I mean... Robb... I.."  
"You talk too much", Robb interrupted, sealing Jon's mouth in yet another kiss. But this time they were interrupted by Catelyn, who was shouting from downstairs for them to turn the lights out already and go to bed.  
Robb groaned. "We'll talk about this in the morning."  
Jon nodded, but just as he was about to walk towards his bed, Robb tugged him back. "Where are you going?"  
Jon stared at him for a moment, but then a smile spread across his lips. "If your mother sees-"  
"She won't see", Robb couldn't help but to notice Jon calling their mother 'Robb's mother' now that they'd kissed.  
The boys ended up tangled in each other, clothed chests pressed against each other, their mouths inches apart. And the next morning, as they woke up, they both smiled, and this time Jon knew Robb would keep his promise.

And he did.   
As the two were talking to school, instead of letting Catelyn drive them, Robb spoke: "Do you like me, Jon?"  
Jon snorted at this. What a ridiculous question. Jon loved Robb in every way possible. But he couldn't say it. Not now. Saying "I love you" could no longer be excused as a brotherly sort of love, because they both knew it was not the case. And after all, they were only 15 years old, so what could they possibly know about any other kind of love?  
"Yes, I like you, Robb", Jon said instead, leaning a tad closer to graze his fingers across Robb's hand before pulling back again.  
Robb smiled at this, an adorable smile that lit up his face. "I like you, too."  
"We can't tell anyone."  
"No. Absolutely not."  
"It's wrong", Jon forced himself to say. Wasn't that the truth?   
"Says who?" Robb muttered.  
"Everyone", Jon said. But then he added: "It doesn't feel wrong."  
"No, it doesn't", Robb said. "If it's wrong, we'll make it right." Robb had always been stubborn and more oblivious to the rules of others. But he was strong, and he had a sense of duty and honor. Maybe even more so than his brother.  
"And we're techinally just cousins", Jon shrugged, turning to look at him.   
Robb nodded, and from now on, this would be the excuse they used every time the boys found themselves staring at each other across the hall or, in the dead of the night, sneaked into the other one's bed to press kisses to their already swollen lips. It wasn't ideal, but to Jon, and to Robb as well, it was better than anything they'd ever experienced before.


	8. Age 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos <3

The sounds coming out of Robb's mouth were driving Jon insane. His moans and constant whispers of his name were driving Jon to the edge before he'd even gotten started.  
"You have to be quiet", he whispered. "Your parents are home."  
This only seemed to excite Robb furhter, who let out a laugh before wrapping his arms around Jon's neck, whispering: "Let them hear."  
"I know you don't mean that", Jon said, but soon enough he was beyond speaking. Robb had wrapped one of his hands around Jon's hard cock, stroking almost teasingly.  
This was the first time for both of them, or so Jon assumed, anyway. It had started out as just innocent kissing, but before Jon had noticed, Robb was lying on top of him, shirtless, planting kisses to his neck, and Jon had, out of simple impulse, slipped his hand in Robb's boxers, squeezing. And the sound Robb had made had encouraged him to keep at it, and here they were, Robb basically in Jon's lap, their cocks brushing against their stomachs, their breaths coming in short. Jon's own hand was wrapped tightly around his brother's cock, just like Robb's on his.   
"I won't last", Jon whispered in Robb's ear. "Robb....", he finally let himself moan, and as if he'd been encouraged by these words, Robb started stroking faster and harder, making Jon's head spin. He felt the orgasm building up, and soon enough he'd come all over his brother's hand and their stomachs.  
Robb laughed softly in Jon's ear before kissing him just below it. "You made a mess-", his remark was soon transformed into a moan when Jon started to speed the movement of his own hand on Robb's cock, and as he came, Robb bit hard on Jon's neck, making the black-haired boy moan.

"Robb...", Jon forced himself to break the spell as the two were lying on Robb's bed, the covers over them, their bare chests brushing against each other. "That was... I'd never... before.."  
"Neither had I", Robb said, planting a kiss on Jon's chest before placing his head back on it.  
It wasn't that surprising. They were only 16, and neither of them had dated anyone but each other for a year, but Jon still found himself smiling. "I was your first."  
"Don't think too highly of yourself", Robb said. "You were just the first one I saw."  
Jon snorted, slapping Robb's arm playfully.   
"No, I.. I'm glad it was you", Robb said, smiling in the dark. "I love you, Jon."  
"I love you, too", Jon whispered in his curls. "I've always loved you. I always will."  
"Don't say that", Robb said quietly. "Don't promise something you might not be able to keep."  
"I mean it", Jon said roughly, pushing himself up so that he was sitting on the bed, forcing Robb to sit up too. "I don't know what this means to you, but I've never.. I've.. you.."  
"I know what you're saying", Robb rushed to say. "And Jon, me too... It's just.. how are we going to end up together, exactly? You are my brother. And even if you weren't, what would my mother say about me marrying a man? You know how she is. Father may have a different view, but he's so traditional. They both expect us both to get married to some girls and settle down and have children."  
"Is that what you want?" Jon asked.  
Robb sighed. "I'm 16, I don't know what I want."  
"I'm not asking the future you", Jon snapped. "I'm asking you, now. Is that what you want?"  
"No."  
"What do you want, then?" Jon found himself leaning a bit closer, his lips brushing against Robb's, waiting.  
"You, Jon. I want you", and that was all it took.

It wasn't difficult keeping their relationship a secret. When they started high school, everyone expected them to hang out all the time, because, after all, they were brothers and best friends.  
To Jon's dismay, Theon kept hanging out with them, but Robb had started to see him a bit differently, to be less impressed by the older boy's stories. And he still remained oblivious whenever Theon decided it was a good time to flirt with Robb. Which, to him, seemed to be every day.  
It was hell to sit in the cafeteria, shoulders brushing against Robb's, only to watch as Theon ran his hand up and down Robb's arm, asking him to come over, telling him how good he looked, asking if he'd ever gotten laid. But Robb didn't even seem to notice. Every once in a while he nodded and smiled at Theon, but his thoughts seemed to be a million miles away. And there were times when he'd just turn to look at Jon, and smile brightly, and Jon knew that Theon would never be a problem. Robb was his, and he was Robb's. That was the way it had been for a long time.  
They made other friends, too. Margaery and Loras Tyrell, the two brunette siblings who both seemed a bit suck-up, but they were nice in their own way. And Jon was positive Loras was gay, and dating the jock Renly Baratheon, who was one of Robb's good friends.  
Arya befriended two boys named Gendry and Hot Pie (no one knew why they had to call him that), and Sansa started getting along with Margaery rather well.   
One day, in history class, Jon slipped Robb a note which said: "I wish I could kiss you right now." He knew it was cheesy, and he knew that if anyone read it, they'd be screwed. But Robb merely smirked as he did read it, and wrote something on the back of the note. When Jon got the note back, he smiled.  
"Go on, do it."  
Of course he didn't do it. He couldn't even imagine the amount of trouble and therapy they would get into, but boy, was he tempted.  
As the class was over, Robb walked over to Jon as they got out of the classroom, and whispered in his ear: "Meet me in the bathroom."  
And then they were in for a very heavy make-out session in one of the bathroom stalls before their math lesson.  
In a way, when Jon thought of it, they were just two boyfriends who were extremely happy to be with each other. If you took out the fact that they were cousins, and adoptive brothers, they were just like everyone else. Maybe happier. Jon knew, however, that this was not the case. People were never going to understand them, but he found that he didn't really care.


	9. Age 17

Jon decided that he hated family dinners.  
It was a sunday afternoon, a few weeks after his 17th birthday. Margaery, Loras, their father Mace and his mother Olenna were at the Starks for dinner, and just this night Robb had decided to look utterly irresistible.  
He was wearing a v-neck black t-shirt and tight jeans, which Jon had noticed the moment that bastard had put them on. And Jon knew he'd done it to tease Jon. Just before the guests arrived, he'd pinned Jon to their bedroom door, kissing his neck, his hands travelling up Jon's shirt, but then Catelyn had called them down and Robb had merely smirked, whispering: "Later" before walking out, well aware that his adoptive brother was staring at his arse.  
"My boys", Olenna Tyrell interrupted Jon's agony. "Do either of you have any notion of what you'll be doing once you graduate high school?" it was a very basic question, but something about her tone made both the boys nervous.  
"They'll be joining the family company after a few years of college", Ned answered for them.  
This answer did not surprise either of the boys. They'd know this would happen sooner or later.   
"What about your children, Mace?" Catelyn spoke up. "Loras, Margaery, any plans?"  
"Just college, Mrs. Stark", Margaery said. "We'll see what happens after."  
Jon almost jumped up when he felt a warm hand on his thigh, and when he turned to his right, he saw Robb grinning at him innocently.  
"Stop it", Jon mouthed, but Robb merely ignored him, moving his hand up Jon's thigh under the table.  
"Robb, can you pass the pie?" Margaery spoke, and Robb did as told, all the while rubbing his hand against Jon's erection. He was ashamed of how easily Robb brought out these emotions and desires in him.   
Soon enough, gladly for Jon, the dinner was over and he basically dragged Robb upstairs to their room, slamming the door closed after them.  
"What the hell was that? What if someone would have seen?" he breathed out.  
"No one saw. Relax", Robb smirked, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around Jon's waist. "I promised later, but I couldn't wait. You just looked so...", he was cut off when Jon basically tackled him, throwing them both on the ground with him on top, kissing Robb until they were both breathless.  
"Did you lock the door?" Jon whispered, moving lower to kiss Robb's neck, but he merely moaned in response.  
"Jon...", Robb moved his hands up the back of Jon's shirt, gripping his back with short nails. "Jon.."  
Just then they heard a gasp at the door, and as they moved their heads, they saw Loras and Margaery staring at them in the doorway, mouths wide open.  
"Oh God..", Jon stood up, pulling Robb up with him. "Guys, we..."  
"You... are..", Margaery closed the door after her, looking at them in confusion. "Shagging? You're brothers-"  
"Jon's adopted", Loras cut off. "So it's basically not incest."  
"But they're cousins", Margaery muttered.  
"That isn't even illegal."  
"We're standing right here", Robb snapped. "Look, guys, you can't tell anyone, okay? It's... this is..", he groaned. "It's not what you think."  
"What do you think we think, then?" Loras asked in confusion.  
"We're not just shagging because we're horny", Jon said quietly. "We... it was a long time coming."   
Loras sighed. "Well, I won't tell anyone. It's not my business anyway. And I... I can relate."  
"Because you're dating Renly", Jon said.  
"How did you know?"  
"When you know what to look for, it's pretty obvious", Robb said awkwardly. "Margaery, please don't tell anyone. Especially not Sansa. She would freak and tell mother."  
"I promise to keep your secret", Margaery said quietly. "But what do you suppose will come out of this? You know how your parents are."  
"We'll figure it out", Jon said. "Thank you, really."  
"Do you want us to go?" Loras asked. "We just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to come over to Renly's."  
"Yes, we do want to", Robb said quickly. "Yes."  
So they spent the rest of the day at Renly Baratheon's, watching movies and just chatting. Since Margaery knew the truth about Loras and Renly, too, they could even cuddle in public. Jon and Robb, however, were not given the same luxury.

"I can't believe they know", Robb said that night as he and Jon walked back home.  
"They won't tell anyone", Jon said. "Loras understands, and Margaery is too nice."  
"I don't know", Robb sighed. "We just.. we have so much to lose."  
Jon stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Robb. "Like what?"  
"Like... our family. Our futures. Our family name means something. What do you think people would say if they found out that Ned Stark's two oldest sons are fucking?"  
Jon sighed. "That's rich coming from the guy who tried to jerk me off at the dinner table."  
"I was just playing around."  
"But now it's over, then?" Jon asked sharply.  
Robb turned to look at Jon in confusion. "Over?"  
"You're breaking up with me?" Jon asked. "Is that what you're doing?"  
"No!" Robb exclaimed, moving closer. "No, Jon, I'm just saying we need to be more careful. I won't be that reckless anymore. I didn't even lock the door. It was my fault. I'm sorry."  
Jon smiled a little. "I like it when you're reckless. I think it's sexy."  
"Yeah?" Robb smiled a little. In the safety of the dark, quiet street, he moved to wrap his arms around Jon's waist. "I like it when you blush whenever I touch you in public. It's so cute."  
Jon smiled. "I love you."  
This surprised Robb a little. Jon wasn't that big on talking about his feelings, especially not feelings like this.   
But he was extremely glad he'd made an exception for Robb.   
"I love you, too, Jon."  
"Good", Jon leaned forwards and kissed him, burying his hands in Robb's curls. After a moment he pulled away to hug his brother, sighing into his hair, whispering: "Only you." And Robb knew that he would never be able to leave Jon, not really. He could break up with him if it came down to it, but he could never stop loving him, stop wanting him. They'd gotten past that point that day when Jon had first asked Robb to kiss him. And there was no going back now.  
"Maybe we should tell them the truth", Robb said as they pulled away a little. "Mother, father, Sansa, Arya, all of them. Tell them that we're in love and that we want to be together."  
Jon stared at him. "You're joking."  
"I'm not."  
"They don't even know we're gay! And you just said something like this could ruin the family name."  
"Maybe. But I don't want to have to hide anymore. And if we're going to keep at this, people would find out eventually. Cousins can be together, that isn't that... bad. And men, well, this is the 21st century, Jon. People will get over it."  
"And your mother?" Jon asked quietly.  
"Her, too", Robb tensed a little. "In time."  
"When do you want to tell them?"  
"I don't know. When the time is right. So... it's a yes?" Robb looked at the man he loved cautiously. He had not expected Jon to say yes. At least not this quickly.   
"Yes, it's a yes", Jon said, almost playfully. "It's very hard saying no to you."  
"That's the point", Robb said, sealing his mouth in a kiss before they continued their walk back home, both of their thoughts in their very own secret that they would soon be sharing with the world.


	10. Age 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While you guys are at it, would someone like to explain to me what the actual fuck was that scene between Jaime and Cersei in 4x03? A nice way to take a detour from the books, David and Dan. Good job.  
> Anyway, thanks for the kudos, and thanks for reading!

Telling the family turned out to be a bit more tricky than Jon and Robb had originally anticipated. They'd had an enormous amount of opportunities. Like once, when all the other children had been at Myrcella Baratheon's birthday party, with only Ned and Catelyn home with Jon and Robb, they could have told them without the children asking nosy questions, letting the news sink in. But instead they'd ended up talking about sports and college and the weather, even.  
"This is a disaster", Robb announced. "We're 18. We're moving out soon. Going to college. I want to be able to be with you." They were in their room with the door locked, as it was most days.  
The boys had been given the chance to get separate rooms as they'd grown older, but neither of them had been willing. That alone should have been a hint. And also the fact that they never brought any girls home, never paid attention to anyone but each other. But either their parents were too blind to see the truth, or too narrow-minded to accept what they saw as the truth.  
"You can be with me. We're leaving town, aren't we? No one will know who we are", Jon tugged Robb closer, planting a kiss to his forehead. "We can start over."  
"Yes, but our parents... they need to know."  
"Robb", Jon tried to kiss him, but he only pulled away.  
"No, Jon, no", Robb groaned. "They need to know. I know you think mom is going to somehow blame you, but I'll tell her I initiated it. It was my idea."  
"But darling, it wasn't", Jon sighed. "I was the one to ask you to kiss me."  
"But I was the one to kiss you for the first time only a few years ago. It was my fault."  
"Fault?" Jon asked, looking hurt. "You mean, it was... a mistake?"  
"No, no, no", Robb said quickly, placing his hands on either side of Jon's face. "No, no. That is not what I mean. I just mean that.. they are going to see it as a mistake. And I'm going to take the blame."  
"No, you are not!" Jon pulled away from his touch. "You're their son. It's you who they should keep loving even after they find out."  
Robb stared at him in shock. "Keep... loving? Do you think they'll stop loving us? Oh, Jon..", he smiled softly. "It really is not that simple. And you're their son as much as I am. Being adopted doesn't mean shit."  
"It does to your aunt Lysa. You know the remarks she makes towards me every time she comes visit."  
"No one cares about that hag", Robb said as he walked over to Jon. "No one. Certainly not me." He moved closer and buried his face in Jon's neck, kissing it softly as he felt Jon wrap his arms around him. "I love you so much", he heard Jon whisper.  
"I love you, too."  
"What's going on?" they turned to the doorway to find Catelyn standing there, with a stack of clothes in her hands. "I... I brought you clean clothes. Is everything okay?"  
She'd obviously assumed that the reason for them hugging so tightly was some tragedy. Jon thanked god he hadn't let his hands slip beneath the waistband of Robb's jeans to cup his tight ass, which would have, in truth, been his next move.  
"Mother...", Robb pulled away a little, smiling. "Uh... could you get dad here?"  
Catelyn eyed them in suspicion, but called for Ned anyway. After a few moments of Catelyn and Ned standing by the now closed door, Robb cleared his throat.  
"Jon and I are together."  
A silence fell into the room, this time an even more awkward one. The one to speak after what seemed like forever, was Cat: "As in... dating?"  
"Yes. We've been together for four years now", Jon said, finding himself placing his hand on Robb's waist, pulling him closer. Robb smiled at this, but Catelyn and Ned looked like someone had just died.  
"I didn't even know you're gay. Either of you", Ned confessed. "And dating.... sons, you... you're brothers."  
"We're not", Robb protested. "We're cousins."  
"But... still, Robb.. we adopted Jon", Catelyn said, rather awkwardly. "Oh, God, what are people going to say?"  
"Who cares what people say?" Robb snapped. "I love Jon and I intend to be with him. And when we move out, we're going to move in together, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
"I don't appreciate your tone, Robb", Catelyn said sharply.  
"Look, Ned, Catelyn", Jon was sure to use their names to press on the fact that they were only cousins. "We've thought long and hard about this. In truth, I think we've always had feelings for each other, and it just kept building up until the moment when we could no longer deny them."  
Ned sighed. "Does anyone know?"  
"Margaery and Loras", Robb said. "No one else."  
"We should keep it that way", Catelyn said, turning to look at Ned. "So the press doesn't get hold of this information. Not when your firm is about to-"  
"Mom", Robb snapped. "Could you stop focusing on other people and start focusing on us? Can you guys accept this?"  
Ned nodded almost immediately. "Yes, of course. I mean... well.. I can't say I'm happy about it, but I'm not that surprised, either. You two have always been close, and.... are you happy?"  
"We're happy", Jon promised. "Very happy."  
"What happens when you two break up?" Catelyn asked. "What happens then? Will you two see each other at family dinners, or will only one of you be attending them?"  
Robb sighed. "We're not going to break up, mom."  
"Don't be naive, Robb. I know at your age you feel like love is the most important thing in your life-"  
"Stop talking to me like I'm a child."  
"Then stop acting like one."  
"Catelyn", Ned sighed. "It's their decision."  
"I know it is", Catelyn said. "But is it the right one?"  
"Yes", Robb said, and Jon nodded.   
"Well... cousins are allowed to get married, yes?" Catelyn turned to look at Ned. "Are they allowed to adopt?"  
"Mom!" Robb blushed, burying his face in Jon's neck.   
"I think... I think we're not quite ready for that just yet", Jon said, smiling a little. "But.. thank you."  
"Yes, well, as long as you're both happy", Catelyn gave them an awkward smile before leaving the room. Ned lingered for a moment longer to watch the two boys exchange relieved smiles before walking off as well.

Telling the siblings was a lot less serious, but also a lot more complicated. They were at the dinner table, and they all had different reactions to display.  
"Wait, aren't boys supposed to marry girls?" was what Rickon asked.  
"That's... uhh... well, you two always seem to enjoy each other's company", Bran had shrugged awkwardly.  
"That's great!" Arya had announced. "I wouldn't want you guys to marry any stupid girls anyway."  
"You two are gay? And together? That's fucked up", Sansa had scoffed.  
"Sansa!" Ned gasped. "Language."  
"I'm sorry, but do you seriously think that people are going to be okay with this?" Sansa had clearly reached puberty. "It's bad enough for two guys to get married, but brothers?"  
"They're cousins, you bitch", Arya snapped. The two had been at each other's throats for months.  
"Arya!" Catelyn shouted. "Do not call your sister a-"  
"What's a bitch?" Rickon had asked.  
And then everyone had been talking at once. Everyone except Jon and Robb, who had merely exchanged a look, and when no one had been watching, Jon had leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. And he felt damn great about being able to do it in public.

Renly's first reaction had been an: "I know."  
The explanation to this had been, of course, that Loras had told him. Months ago. But he'd shrugged it off and said he thought it was great. Which it was.  
Telling Theon was a bit more difficult. He was clearly jealous, you could see it from the look on his face. He'd given Jon a look of resent before flashing a smile to Robb. "That's great, lads. A bit weird, if you don't mind my saying, but it isn't any of my business, so.." Afterwards he'd taken the opportunity to give Robb a long, lingering hug of congratulation, but the look of warning on Jon's face had stopped Theon from at least touching Robb's ass.

"Are you ok?" at the end of the day Jon and Robb had been cuddled up in Robb's bed, with Robb's head on Jon's chest.  
"Yes, I'm happy, actually. Really", Jon promised, kissing Robb's hair. "I'm so glad we told them. You were right."  
"Of course I was right", Robb snorted, making Jon laugh. "I love it when you laugh", he said after a moment of silence. "And I especially like it when I'm the one to make you laugh."  
"You're the only one who makes me laugh", Jon whispered to Robb before closing his eyes, and soon enough the boys were fast asleep, dreaming about the future they were going to have together.


	11. Age 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! New chapter coming up soon. Oh and yes, this chapter is sort of smutty. I warned you :P

Moving out of the Stark house wasn't as painful as the boys had anticipated. For in the end, the boys had chosen a college a little closer to home, allowing them to find an apartment in the same city as well. They could come and visit the family whenever they wanted to, but with Sansa in her rebellious stage and Arya meeting her halfway in every protest she makes, they weren't that tempted.  
"This place is great", Robb exclaimed as they entered the apartment, Jon closing the door after them. They finally had time to take an actual look at the place after dragging all the boxes inside. Fair enough, Margaery, Loras and Renly had come over to help them, but they'd ran away as quickly as humanly possible when Jon and Robb had started talking about actually unpacking.  
"I know. Thank your dad", Jon whispered, wrapping his arms around Robb from behind and kissing his neck. "It's all his doing."  
"He's our dad", Robb said, moving around so that he was facing Jon. It was true. Ned had paid for the rent for the first few months, to get them started, he'd said.  
"Yes. Our dad", Jon nodded, moving closer to press his lips to Robb's. Robb returned the kiss eagerly, wrapping his hands in Jon's curls. "Did we... did we set the bed yet?"  
"No", Jon said between kisses, rather breathless. He moved over to plant kisses on Robb's neck before moving back up again. "Do we need a bed?"  
"No, we don't", Robb replied, allowing Jon to lay him on the floor, smirking a little as he felt his brother's hardness against his stomach. "That didn't take long."  
"Shut your mouth", Jon groaned, moving away to pull his shirt over his head, giving Robb only a second or two to dispose of his own one.  
"Jon", Robb moaned as he felt Jon kiss his way down his chest, stopping to lick at a nipple before getting all the way to where Robb needed him the most.  
"You can be as loud as you want. We have nothing more to hide", Jon said gently as he pulled Robb's pants off of him, his underwear following close behind. Then went his shoes and socks, and before he knew it, Robb was lying naked on the floor of their new apartment, with a naked Jon on top of him.  
"I want you", Robb whispered in Jon's ear.  
"I know", Jon whispered back, moving to claim Robb's lips in another hungry kiss before gasping for breath as their erections bumped against each other.  
To Jon's surprise, as he was crawling away to find some sort of lube for them to use, Robb pushed him down on the floor, crawling on his chest, kissing his neck while whispering: "I'm faster than you, Jon."  
Jon chuckled as he watched Robb open the bottle of lube, but to his surprise Robb didn't hand the bottle to him, or thrust his fingers inside of Jon. Instead he lifted himself up to his knees and slipped a finger coated in lube inside himself, opening himself up.  
Jon moaned at the mere sight. "Robb...", he wanted desperately to touch his brother, to help him, to make him feel all those emotions he seemed to be feeling from the look on his face.  
It didn't take long for Robb to pull out his fingers andf lower himself onto Jon's cock. They both hissed at the sudden contact, but soon those hisses turned into moans of pleasure.  
"I love you", Robb said breathlessly as he begun to ride Jon, slow and steady, making Jon feel all the things he felt each time he and Robb did this. But somehow, this time it was even better. Because they were free to do this. It wasn't wrong. It wasn't a secret. There was nothing to be ashamed of.  
"I love you, too", Jon said before moving over to wrap his arms around Robb's waist, pushing him all the way down on Jon's cock, making Robb gasp in pleasure.  
"Harder", Robb muttered after a few seconds of silence, and Jon did as bid. Robb ended up riding Jon so hard that he came without Jon even having to touch him, his come flying all over them, mainly on Jon's face. But he didn't mind one bit, for he was on the edge himself, coming inside his brother, moaning loudly.  
"Wow", Robb broke the silence after a while, finally lifting himself up from Jon's cock. "We made a mess. We need to actually clean that up."  
"I know", Jon smirked, moving his fingers to clean the mess on his face, then tasting. It tasted like it always did. Slightly salty, and maybe not the best taste in the world, but it was Robb, and Jon loved it. He loved everything about him.  
Robb smiled down at Jon as he got back on his feet. "You're pretty."  
"You're prettier", Jon announced as he climbed up with him. "We should take a shower."  
"You know, we really should." 

The first week was spent doing nothing but kissing and having sex in basically every possible position in every possible location. It had gotten to the point where Robb figured they could never invite family over to stand around in the places where they'd just had sex.  
"I think we need to go outside", Robb groaned, burying his face in the pillow. "College starts next week."  
"Do you really want to go out, Stark? Do you?" Jon asked, running a hand down Robb's back, sneaking to the waistband of his boxers.  
"Jon", Robb warned. "We're supposed to go home for dinner tonight."  
"Fuck dinner."  
"I'd rather fuck you",Robb mumbled, turning around to look at Jon with a smile on his face. "But unfortunately we do need to go. I can't live on store-bought food forever."  
"I can cook, you know", Jon smirked. "Don't you remember when I used to always cook whenever our parents were out?"  
Robb's eyes went wide. "And you haven't cooked why?"  
"No time to waste", Jon said gently, looking down at his boyfriend.  
"But that's just it. We do have time to waste", Robb said, tugging Jon closer, planting kisses down his neck. "We've got however long we want."  
And they ended up having sex again. Twice, actually. Eventually, however, they got in the car and drove all the way to the Stark house to have a nice, family dinner. And it was nice, actually. And what was even nicer was coming home afterwards, to the apartment both the boys lived in, and to cuddle up in bed, not as two adoptive brothers hiding from their parents, but as two boyfriends, who loved each other very much.


	12. Age 20

In college Jon and Robb met some new people. Some were relatively nice, like Daenerys Targaryen and her friend, Missandei. Others were a bit stranger, like Ramsay Snow and his disturbingly violent girlfriend Myranda. Theon, however, seemed to take a liking to Ramsay, which Jon was only grateful for. It meant that he didn't stalk Robb so damn much.  
But it didn't take long for Jon and Robb to find their secret relationship too difficult to tolerate without any kind of protests. As it turned out, Daenerys had a little crush on Jon, which Robb resented highly. And when Robb met Talisa, a pretty exchange student from somewhere none of them could remember, Jon realized that Robb was trying to make him jealous. He supposed it made since. He had been hanging out with Daenerys for some amount, but it had been only as friends, and with someone along with them at all times. But with Robb, it was clear that Talisa thought she had an actual shot with him, for she never stopped flirting with him. Jon tolerated this to the point of breaking, until one day, as they got home from school, Jon slammed the front door shut after them, making Robb turn to look at him in shock.  
"What?" he asked in confusion.  
"What?" Jon mocked. He walked over to Robb angrily. "Why are you flirting with that girl? Why? I told you already, I am not interested in Dany! I don't even like girls!"  
Robb glared at Jon for a while before trying to pull away, but Jon pulled him back. "This happened before, too. With Theon. And before him, with Jeyne fucking Westerling."  
"As I recall, you were with Ygritte, too", Robb snapped. "And how do you think I feel when I see Dany basically laughing at your every joke, touching your arm, and-"  
"Stop it", Jon pushed Robb a little, making his back meet the back of the couch. "I've never given you any reason not to trust me."  
"And have I given you any, then?" Robb snapped back. "I am not interested in Talisa, she's just my friend. Okay, fine, I knew she'd make you jealous, but... And Theon. Theon does not have feelings for me, you're an idiot."  
"You're an asshole", Jon snapped. "You're an asshole and I hate you."  
Robb stared at Jon for a moment before smirking. "Hate me?"  
"Yes, I hate you", Jon said, but he knew he'd already lost the fight. He felt Robb's arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer.  
"Well, I love you. If you want me to stay away from, Talisa. I'll stay away from her. Just don't let Dany touch you anymore", Robb muttered, burying his face in Jon's neck, wrapping his arms around him. "You're mine."  
"Yes", Jon said, rather breathlessly, wrapping his own hands in Robb's hair, pulling him in for a kiss. "And you're mine."  
"Deal", Robb agreed, and somehow they ended up having sex on the couch.

After this things went as they'd always gone. Sure, they fought, like any couple would, but Jon and Robb loved each other, and they knew that no matter what happened, they would always love each other.  
Then came the unfortunate event of Sansa dating Joffrey Lannister. It didn't annoy anyone more than their father, for the Lannisters were their number one rivals.  
"Joffrey is an idiot", Arya had voiced her thoughts right away. "And if you like him, you're an idiot, too."  
"He is not an idiot! He's a great guy, and so handsome", Sansa snapped. Jon and Robb were beginning to regret coming over for family dinner.  
"I don't know how I feel about you dating him", Catelyn said. "I've heard some pretty bad things about him."  
"So it's okay for my two brothers to fuck each other like there's nothing wrong with that, but I can't date the boy I really like?"  
Jon and Robb went white at this.  
"What does that mean?" Rickon broke the silence.  
"Nothing, Rickon", Bran shushed.  
"Sansa, I don't know when you're going to understand this, if you ever are", Robb said through gritted teeth, making his sister turn and look at him. "But Jon and I are not really brothers, and we're in love. It's okay that we're together. If you want to be with Joffrey, then by all means, it's none of our business", he said. "But stay out of our life if you can't be happy for us."  
An awkward silence fell in the room that Ned eventually broke. "Yes, Sansa, uh... if you want to date Joffrey, that's your business, but just be careful."  
Sansa scoffed and got back to her food.

Of course Sansa didn't end up falling in love with Joffrey. He turned out to be a pretty mean guy, and he didn't treat Sansa right. Eventually Jon and Robb even had to beat him up a little bit for hurting Sansa.  
The thought occurred to Jon on a very normal tuesday night. Jon and Robb were watching TV in their flat, and Robb was falling asleep, his head leaning against Jon's shoulder.   
"Babe", Jon whispered in his ear. "Don't you go falling asleep, we have that paper to finish for class."  
"Hmm, yeah, just ten minutes", Robb curled up against Jon, wrapping his arm around his waist. "Just ten minutes."  
Jon smiled and kissed the top of his head. As he watched his boyfriend/brother sleep, he realized that he wanted their life to be like this always. He wanted to be with Robb, and he knew he would always feel this way, no matter what happened. Maybe it was naive of him to think so, but falling in love with Robb was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and that's when he realized that he should ask him to marry him.  
And the person, strangely enough, who he went to about this, was Catelyn.  
"I... I think I'm going to ask Robb to marry me", they were alone in the house, and Catelyn was just making them sandwiches for lunch. She turned to look at Jon with a smile on her face.  
"I know."  
"How do you know?" Jon asked in confusion.  
"In truth I figured you'd ask our permission last year already", Catelyn said as she handed him a sandwich. "Not that you need one, but-"  
"I'd like one. Do I have the permission to marry your son?" Jon asked carefully.  
Catelyn smiled. "Yes, Jon, you do."  
And from that moment on Jon started gathering up courage to ask Robb to marry him.


	13. Age 21

"What is the big deal? It's not like it's forever!" Jon shouted. He and Robb were having the worst fight of their life. Jon had just been offered an internship at their uncle Benjen's firm, and it would mean the whole summer away from Robb.  
"It's fucking Iceland, you dick!" Robb shouted back. He had never been this mad in his life. He knew he had no right, not really. Jon needed this job, but he was acting like it was nothing, like this distance would do nothing to their relationship. "What the hell are you going to do in Iceland? And you won't even let me come with you!"  
"Father has already gotten you a job for the summer. Here", Jon sighed. He was exhausted.  
"He got you one, too."  
"I need to try to make it on my own, Robb", Jon said sharply, making Robb glare at him in anger.  
"Which is something I'm incapable of doing?"  
"No, that's not what I meant-"  
"Just go. Go. Leave", Robb said harshly, moving away from him. "Have fun in Iceland", he marched into their bedroom and slammed the door closed.  
Later that night Jon tried to come in and apologize to Robb, but as soon as the door opened, Robb marched out of the room, mumbling something about sleeping on the couch.   
The next morning it was time for Jon to go. Robb, despite Jon's worst fears, woke up to drive him to the airport. They drove the whole way in silence.  
Jon had the engagement ring in his pocket. He was going to ask Robb to marry him today, before he left, but then he realized that Robb might not say yes at all thanks to their fight. And suddenly he didn't want to risk it anymore."  
"Have fun, then", Robb muttered as he parked the car. He refused to meet Jon's gaze, and as Jon tried to touch him, he pulled away.  
"Robb", Jon sighed, but when Robb said nothing, he nodded. "Fine. I'm going to go, then."  
"No, wait, wait", Robb groaned in frustration, making Jon turn and look at him. "I'm an idiot. But so are you. Don't leave me."  
Jon stared at Robb, and his heart broke. "I'll be back. It's only a few months."  
"You don't know that. And what if... what if you won't want me anymore when you come back?" Robb mumbled under his breath.  
Jon let out a laugh until it turned into a fit of laughter that made Robb blush.   
"What's so fucking funny?"  
"You thinking I wouldn't want you", Jon said once he'd finally calmed down. "I've always wanted you. And that's never going to change. Two months don't mean anything. I love you."  
Robb sighed. "Jon.."  
Jon leaned forwards and pulled his brother in for a kiss. "I love you", he whispered between kisses. "I love you."  
"I love you, too", Robb said once they broke apart. "I do. I'm sorry I was such a jerk."  
"I was one, too. I should have told you earlier", Jon said gently. "I'm going to go now."  
"Call me when you get there?"  
"Of course", Jon kissed him once more before getting out of the car. These were going to be the two longest months of his life.

Gladly they did have phones. Once uncle Benjen almost caught Jon as he was halfway through a phone sex conversation with Robb, but thankfully he'd had the common sense to lock the bathroom door.   
They also had skype, which they used to their advantage, but for most part they were both busy.  
"Is it cold up there?" Robb asked through a yawn. It was already late and they'd been on the phone for an hour.  
"Yes, compared to how it's probably like there", Jon smiled a little. "Are you tired?"  
"Hmm, yeah. So... one more week, eh?"  
Jon bit his lip to not ruin the surprise. He was coming home a week earlier, and he couldn't wait to see the look on Robb's face.  
"Just seven days, baby", Jon smiled.  
"Don't call me baby", Robb whined.   
"What's better, then? Babe, sweetheart, darling-"  
"I do have a name, Jon", Robb smirked. "Already forgotten?"  
"Of course not, Mark."  
"Ha, funny", Jon could hear from his brother's voice that he really was tired.   
"You wanna hang up?"  
"I don't want to, but if I don't, you'll likely end up hearing snoring from this end", Robb said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"  
"Yes. I love you."  
"I love you, too", as Robb hung up, Jon smirked and got back to packing. His flight was in a few hours and if luck would have it, he'd be home with Robb in the morning.

As Jon got to their apartment, it was still quite early. He knew Robb would be asleep. It actually was bloody hot in London compared to Iceland. As Jon walked through the rooms he noticed a few empty boxes of pizza. Of course. That boy didn't know how to cook, did he?  
He stopped in the doorway of the bedroom, watching as Robb slept. He knew this would be the perfect moment to ask him. He fumbled at his jacket pocket and found the ring. His heart was beating in his chest, and he found himself walking towards the bed, but as he walked closer, he stumbled on something and ended up falling face-first on the bed.  
"Oh my God!" Robb shouted, waking up to the weight of the body falling on him. "Jon?"  
"Hi", Jon groaned, blushing deeply. "Hey, I'm sorry, I tripped. I tried to surprise you."  
He looked down at his feet and saw their two family dogs, Ghost and Grey Wind. He'd stumbled on them, but the buggers were still asleep nevertheless. "You brought them here?"  
"I was lonely", Robb smiled a little. "They kept me company. How are you here already?"  
"I asked uncle Benjen if I could leave earlier. To come back to you", Jon crawled on the bed, locking his lips against Robb's, running a hand through his messy curls.   
"I missed you so much", Robb moaned into his mouth, and Jon nodded.  
"I missed you, too."  
Surely he could gather up the courage to propose another day.


	14. Age 22

"Tyrion Lannister?" Robb asked in disbelief. He and Sansa were sitting on a park bench, in the very same park where Jon and Robb used to go. "That's who you're dating?"  
"We're not dating", Sansa said impatiently. "We've just hung out a few times. He's so smart and so funny, he gave me a few books-"  
"He's older", Robb interrupted. "He's too old."  
"I told you, nothing's happened. But ever since he... helped me get over Joffrey, I just... He's good for me, Robb. He makes me smile. The way Jon always makes you smile."  
Robb smiled at this. Was Sansa finally accepting their relationship? "Little sis...", he wrapped an arm around her. "I'm glad you're happy. But, to be honest, I'm surprised."  
"Why?" Sansa asked sharply.  
"Because, well, of.. his looks", Robb shrugged. "I never figured you to be one to appreciate inner beauty." It was a joke, though.  
Sansa smirked. "Are you calling me shallow?"  
"Not at all", Robb lied. "Well, alright, maybe a little. But.. come on, you have to admit it. Last year you were in love with Loras just because you think he has great hair."  
"I know. People change, they grow up", Sansa said. "Tyrion is amazing, Robb. Just be happy for me."  
"I am happy for you. Just promise you'll take it slow. I don't want you to get hurt, and I wouldn't want Tyrion to have to go to jail", after all, Sansa was underage.  
"I know", Sansa nodded. "So, what about you and Jon?"  
That was a good question. Jon had been acting very strangely for months now. Ever since his trip to Iceland, actually, which was almost a year ago. He was jumpy and suspicious, he kept avoiding certain subjects and spent a lot more time out of the house than in.  
"I think he's cheating on me."  
"What?" Sansa gasped. "No, he would never. Robb, never."  
Sansa knew the truth. Jon had been spending a lot of time with the rest of the Stark family, doing one simple thing. Getting everything ready for the perfect proposal. And Sansa had already gotten excited about planning the wedding. Everyone was so sure that Robb would say yes. Why would he say no?  
"Then can you explain why he's been acting like he wants nothing to do with me?" Robb sighed. "Look, Sansa, I don't want to talk about this. Sometimes things just don't work out."  
"You can't just give up! Talk to him. Ask him!" Sansa tried to play time.  
"I don't want to hear what his answer is", Robb said. "I have to go. You'll call me later this week?"  
Sansa nodded and watched in uncertainty as Robb walked off. Jon was screwed.

Sansa tried calling Jon, but he was at the apartment, busy making Robb dinner. Tonight would be the night. He'd discussed this with Ned and Catelyn and everyone else. They'd shifted from all sorts of perfect proposal ideas, and eventually Jon had just decided to make Robb his favorite food and then, while having dessert, get down on one knee and propose.  
He heard the key turn in the lock, and basically ran to the hallway. "Robb", he smirked.  
Robb eyed him suspiciously as he closed the door. "Why are you home? I thought you'd be away again."  
"No, I... I made you dinner", Jon said, and watched as Robb walked towards the dining area.  
"Why?" Robb asked, turning back to look at his boyfriend. "What did you do?"  
The question surprised him. "What do you mean?"  
"Why are you suddenly being a good boyfriend?" Robb was tired of the secrets. He wanted the truth for once. "Why are you not out doing god knows what? And don't tell me you have been up at the school, because I talked to Ygritte, and you have been neglecting that project for class for weeks now. So obviously you're busy doing something else. What?"  
Jon stared at Robb. "Robb, I..."  
"Don't say it", Robb suddenly rushed to say. "Don't, don't, don't. I don't want to hear about what you've done, what... what you want, and how-", he cut himself off. "Since when have we kept secrets from each other?"  
Jon sighed. "Alright. I do have something to tell you", he knew the proposal could no longer wait until dinner was ready. "I've been thinking about this for months. For years, almost."  
Robb looked at him, and waited. But he felt like he already knew. "You're breaking up with me. You think this was a mistake."  
"NO!" Jon groaned. "No, you idiot. I'm trying to propose to you!"  
Robb's mouth fell open, and he just stared. "What?"  
"Marry me, Robb", Jon walked over to Robb with a smile on his face. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I always have. Your parents gave me their blessing. That's what I've been doing for the past months, talking to them about this, about you, about all of it. I wanted this to be perfect, but, well..", he let out a laugh. "It didn't exactly turn out to be so."  
Robb smiled a little. "You think you need a perfect moment to ask me to marry you?"  
Jon opened his mouth to say something, but Robb cut him off:  
"You could have asked me during bloody gym class when we were 17, and I would still have said yes. You idiot."  
Despite his harsh words, Jon saw the smirk on his lover's face, and before he could say anything, Robb continued:  
"Yes, I'll marry you, Jon. Yes."  
Jon didn't need anything else. He moved over to Robb and placed his hands on his cheeks, kissing him deeply. He felt Robb's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer.  
"Wait, wait", Jon said between kisses, unable to hide the smile on his face. "I have a ring."  
"A ring?" Robb laughed. "Jon..", he tried to kiss him again, but Jon pulled back, showing the silver ring he'd been keeping in his pocket. "A ring."  
Robb smiled at Jon with such love and adoration in his eyes, and he said: "Are you gonna put it on me like a proper boyfriend?"  
"Yes", Jon said, rather breathlessly, and as he slipped the ring on Robb's finger, he pulled him closer again, kissing him. "I love you."  
"I love you, too", Robb said, all of his doubts fading away. He didn't know how he could ever even consider the idea of Jon cheating on him. What they had was much stronger than that, and Robb knew that would always be the case.


	15. Age 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go. Thanks, everyone who's been reading this <3

If Jon and Robb had gotten their way, they would have gotten married only a month after the proposal. But Catelyn had insisted on a big wedding, and the place she wanted for the reception happened to be the one of the most difficult to come by, and there was a two-year waiting list. But to please their family, the boys agreed to wait. Being engaged was just fine with them. Besides, the Starks would be paying for most of the wedding, so that was a plus.  
Jon loved the fact that they both worked at Ned's firm. It gave them the chance to have impulsive bathroom sex in the middle of the day, to look at each other in secret every once in a while from behind their desks, to walk home together, hand-in-hand.  
Ned had asked the boys not to show too much affection in front of the coworkers. Despite them no longer hiding their relationship, it was still unknown information to most people, and the Starks wanted to keep it that way. Until the wedding. They didn't care about that either. Having a secret (almost forbidden, even) relationship at their workplace was incredibly hot.  
On one afternoon Jon was having a frustrated moment. Theon Greyjoy, who had, unfortunately, also gotten a job at the firm, was taunting him about things he should completely ignore, but when that prick comes to ruin your lunch, you're bound to get a bit pissed off.  
"So, Robb told me about the wedding", Theon said as he sat next to Jon at the table. Jon nodded, trying to focus on his sandwich.  
"Where is he?" Theon asked, rather casually, but Jon knew it wasn't just meaningless information to him.  
"He's in a meeting. He'll be here soon", Jon snapped.  
"Touchy. Okay. I get it. You're insecure. And you should be. I've always wondered what Robb sees in you", Theon smirked. "I guess he just got used to you, and now he thinks that you're the only kind of guy there is. I think someone should introduce him to the variety of choices, don't you think?"  
"I think you should fuck off", Jon snapped again. He didn't want to start a fight with Robb's friend in the middle of the office cafeteria, but he was pushing it.  
"Are you jealous?" Theon snorted.  
"No", Jon turned to look at Theon with a smug smile on his face. "You know why? Because I get to fuck him, and guess what? You don't. And you never will."  
"I'll take that as a challenge", Theon hissed out, going pale.  
"No, you'll take it as a warning", Jon said impatiently. "I have no idea why Robb chooses to be your friend, but if that's what he wants, so be it. But if I ever so much as hear about you doing something to him that crosses the line, I'll end you. Okay? He's my fiancé, and you really, really need to give up, okay? When are you gonna get it? He doesn't want you."  
Theon even seemed a bit embarrassed at this, especially when Robb joined them at the table a few seconds later, giving Jon such a warm smile. "Hi, Theon", he turned his attention to Greyjoy. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah", Theon grunted before walking off.  
"What was that?" Robb asked, looking at Jon in concern.  
"Theon being obsessed with you, that's what", Jon muttered, getting back to his sandwich.  
Robb sighed. "I'm telling you, you're just being paranoid."  
"Really? Because he just told me that someone should show you that there are better men out there than me. What does that tell you?" Jon demanded.  
Robb's mouth fell open, and Jon took satisfaction in the look of surprise on his face. "He said that?"  
"Have you never noticed, truly?" now Jon was a bit surprised. "Robb..."  
"I never paid attention to Theon like that", Robb shrugged. "I never realized."  
"And now that you do...?" Jon asked carefully.  
Robb smirked. "Theon can fuck off. I'm marrying you. I want you. Okay?"  
"Okay", Jon smiled. He wished that he could lean over and kiss him, but no. They'd made their father a promise.  
"I have to go to the bathroom", Robb broke the silence after a few seconds, causing Jon to turn and look at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. Wanna join me?" Robb wiggled his eyebrows in such an amusing manner that made them both laugh.  
"Don't mind if I do", Jon placed the sandwich back on his tray, and followed Robb out of the cafeteria.

Having sex in one of the bathroom stalls was never comfortable. They had to keep as quiet as possible, and there was barely any room, and they could never get fully naked. But it didn't matter. Because as Jon felt Robb come all over his hand, and as Robb stroked him to the point of release, his hand clasped on Jon's mouth to stop his moans, he didn't care about the locale at all. He was with Robb and nothing else mattered.  
"Fuck. I have a meeting in ten minutes", Jon groaned, staring at his messy hand.  
"Hmm", Robb smiled. "It was worth it, though."  
"So worth it." Jon ended up licking his hand clean, making Robb moan just due to the sight of it. Eventually they got cleaned up, and after a two-minute make-out session, left the bathroom with hair that indicated that they'd definitely just had sex.  
"I'll see you later", Robb promised before walking off, and Jon took a moment to admire his ass as he walked.  
"Ready, Jon?" he turned around to look at Ned, and without further ado, followed him to the conference room, but as always, his thoughts kept clouding back to Robb. He couldn't wait for them to get married and announce their marriage in public. People might not accept it, but he didn't care, and he knew Robb didn't either. 

That night they walked home with take-out in their hands, talking about absolutely nothing, but they still felt happier than they'd ever done before.  
"You know what I realized?" Robb asked as he crawled into bed that night, next to Jon.  
"How great my hair is?"  
"Please, I realized that years ago", Robb smirked. "We're getting married in six months."  
Jon smiled. "I know. I've been keeping count?"  
"You have?"  
"Yep."  
Robb laughed. "I knew there was a reason I'm marrying you."  
"Come here and I'll give you another one", Jon mumbled, pulling him closer. And yes, Jon did end up proving his value to Robb over and over again that night, but then again, it was nothing Robb hadn't already known.


	16. Age 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, short, I know.

The wedding ended up being a smaller event than anyone had anticipated. The ceremony was done in less than an hour, during which Robb and Jon exchanged meaningful vows, promising to love each other forever. The reception was a tad wilder event, especially with the kids getting a sugar high from the cake and taking over the dance floor with Arya running around with poor Bran in the wheelchair. Eventually the two ended up caught in the curtains and pulling them - and the pole holding them up - down with a dramatic bang. Everyone then tried to pretend they did not hear Catelyn lecturing Arya about manners. All of their family and friends came to say their congratulations, and even the ones who did not approve of the union, like aunt Lysa, at least pretended to be happy for them.

"Are you happy?" Jon asked softly as they were heading towards their honeymoon suite after a long night.  
Robb laughed. "I am. Really. I am. Today was great", he didn't want to seem mushy and say perfect, but he trusted Jon to know what he meant.  
"Good", Jon planted a kiss on Robb's forehead as he opened the door to their hotel room, and without further ado, as soon as the door was closed again, Robb pressed Jon against the door and smirked. "So, what do you say, Jon Stark, want me to fuck you?"  
Jon laughed a this, making Robb blush.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, it's just that my name was Stark all along. Usually the other takes the other one's last name-" Robb didn't let Jon finish as he pressed his lips against his, kissing Jon with passion.   
"I asked you a question", Robb whispered as he pulled back a little, moving to plant kisses on Jon's neck, feeling Jon wrap his arms around Robb from behind, pulling him closer.   
"Yes", Jon whispered back. "Fuck me, Robb Stark."  
Robb smirked at this, and ended up pushing Jon towards the bed until he landed on it. Robb was just about to move away to find a pack of condoms he could have sworn he'd packed, but suddenly Jon grabbed him by the back of his legs and landed him on the bed with Jon on top of him.  
"Maybe I'm going to fuck you instead", he smirked, moving to unbutton Robb's shirt.  
"Jon, I can't find the condoms."  
"Do we need them?" Jon asked. They usually had one, but maybe...  
"No", Robb said in a hushed voice, leaning forwards to catch Jon's mouth in a kiss.   
They ended up doing it both ways. First Jon fucked Robb down to the matress, and Robb did try very hard not to moan in pleasure, but he was pretty sure that if there were any residents in the rooms on the same floor, they had already gotten used to the constant "Oh Jon"'s.  
Next Robb turned Jon over and fucked him without letting Jon take care of his own, very evident, erection, making him groan in both pleasure and frustration. But it was all worth it when Robb sank to his knees and sucked him off.  
After a few minutes they were back at it, this time on the floor. Then against the wall. And then in the shower. Finally after what seemed like minutes but had in truth been hours, the two found themselves crawled together in bed, with Robb's head against Jon's chest.  
"We're gonna be okay, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I think so", Jon smirked. "Robb?"  
"What?" he was already drifting off to sleep, his eyes closing on their own.  
"I want a divorce."  
Robb burst out laughing, soon followed by Jon as well.  
"What, already?"  
"Yes. You take too much space on the bed", Jon smirked, looking down at his husband. "That is absolutely a problem we cannot get past."  
Robb smiled at Jon gently before speaking: "Did you ever think we'd end up here?"  
"You mean back when I used to call you brother instead of husband? No, trust me, I didn't. I never thought you'd feel the same way", Jon said.  
"You're a fool."  
"So you say", Jon leaned forwards and kissed the top of Robb's head. "We should get some sleep. We have a honeymoon to get to."  
"Hmm", Robb nodded, closing his eyes. He truly was happy, wasn't he?

Their honeymoon was a week's trip to Rome. They spent it by seeing the sights, eating the food and well, spending a lot of time in their suite. Everything seemed perfect, and the boys foolishly thought it'd continue to be so.  
Until on their fifth day on the honeymoon Catelyn called them to come home, because Sansa was pregnant.


	17. The End

Sansa, the 18 year old girl, had gotten herself in a real mess. Things between her and Tyrion had sort of hit the rocks when his ex-girlfriend, Shae, had suddenly shown up. And Sansa had seeked comfort in the arms of a guy who she'd spent some time with. And this guy happened to be Sandor Clegane, a 30 year old man who had absolutely no interest in having children or being in a commited relationship. And of course he got Sansa pregnant.  
Which leads to Jon and Robb. They came home as soon as they could only to find Catelyn furious and Ned highly uncomfortable with the situation. Sansa had made it clear that she would not have an abortion, but that she was open to adoption, which Catelyn, on the other hand, didn't support.  
"That baby is a Stark, our blood. We can't just... throw it away", Catelyn sighed. "I'm sorry to have dragged you home. Did you at least have a good time?"  
"Yes", Jon promised. "And it's fine, really. How is she doing, is she upstairs?"  
"She doesn't want to see anyone", Arya, who was sitting next to Ned at the table, replied.  
"You wanna go?" Robb turned to look at Jon, who nodded, pressing a kiss on his lips before standing up and walking up the stairs.  
Jon and Sansa had never been even remotely close. They had nothing in common and in Sansa's eyes they weren't even siblings, not really.  
"Hey", Jon opened the door to Sansa's room to find her on the bed, with headphones on. A regular teenager.  
"Are you guys home already?" Sansa asked, surprised. She took off her headphones and sat up. "Mom called you."  
"She's worried", Jon said, sitting next to her. "What were you thinking, Sansa?"  
"I guess I wasn't", Sansa rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. "I was just really sad about Tyrion and Sandor was there, and he-"  
"Does Tyrion know?"  
"Yes", Sansa bit her lip. "He tried to come and see me yesterday, but I wouldn't let mom let him in. I don't want to see that look on his face."  
"What look?"  
"The look everyone has on their face when they look at me. You have one, too", Sansa said. "You're disappointed."  
"Well, a little", Jon admitted. "Look. I made a lot of mistakes when I was your age, too. Maybe even more. But this... you could...", he didn't want to say it, but someone had to. "You could make this problem go away with an abortion."  
"It's not a problem, it's a human being", Sansa said, rather roughly. "And maybe I'll be a good mom."  
Jon knew this would not be the case. She was too young, too selfish, too naive.   
"I asked mom and dad if they'd want to raise the baby", Sansa sniffed. "But they said no."  
"Well, they are-", Jon paused. "Wait."  
"What?" Sansa asked, her eyes going wide. "What?"  
"Maybe we could raise it", Jon said. "Me and Robb."  
"Shouldn't you ask Robb first?" Sansa asked uncertainly.  
Jon thought about it. They could do it. Certainly better than Sansa. Robb would be a great father, and Jon, well, he'd practically been a second father to Arya. It could work.   
"He doesn't have to", they turned to the doorway to find Robb looking at them.  
"Would you do it?" Sansa asked in excitement. "Adopt my baby?"  
"Yes", Robb smiled. "Yes, we would. Right, Jon?"  
"Yes", Jon said, standing up and walking over to Robb, and without thinking, pulled him in for a kiss. "Yes."

And so they ended up adopting Sansa's little baby boy, naming him Eddard, after their father, making him tear up a little as he saw his new grandson.  
Sansa ended up happy with the solution, and became Eddard Jr's favorite aunt, visiting him almost every week. She finally allowed herself to let Tyrion in, and they ended up getting married and having children of their own.   
"I am exhausted", Robb announced. Ned Jr. had just turned one year, and he'd certainly developed a quite impressive ability to cry in such a volume that it could turn any man deaf, basically. And he had decided to start crying in the middle of the night, every night. It had gotten to the point when Jon and Robb had no choice but to move to the suburbs where the crying of a baby was a more natural thing than in the city in an apartment. For a moment they had been afraid that things were going too fast, but then they realized that they'd worked up to this moment their whole lives, and that there was no one else they'd rather be raising a family with.  
"I know", Jon sighed, laying down next to Robb on their bed. They'd finally gotten Ned to go to bed. And tomorrow, thankfully, Catelyn would come and watch the baby and Jon and Robb could have the whole day to themselves. "You look quite sexy."  
Robb knew it wasn't true. They hadn't had any time to shower in a few days, and his hair and clothes were a mess. "Thank you, darling", he was just about to close his eyes when Jon leaned forwards and caught Robb's mouth in a kiss.  
"I love you", Jon said as he pulled back, lying back down on the bed. "A lot."  
"A lot, huh?" Robb smirked, and even with his eyes closed he moved to grab Jon's hand in his.   
"A lot", Jon promised, closing his eyes. And so their life settled down a lot earlier than either of them had anticipated, but they supposed that was the thing about kids. You never really waited for it to happen exactly when you were ready. If it was meant to be, you would just be ready once it happened. After raising Ned Jr., the two decided that one kid was more than enough for them, and ended up spending the rest of their lives together, just like they'd both been dreaming of for years. With no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! This is sort of how I anticipated the ending, but the adopting Sansa's baby was kind of spontaneous, but I like the way it turned out. Thanks everyone for reading! Be ready for more Jon/Robb fics quite soon, I suspect :P


End file.
